User talk:-Price-/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ganner Slarwalker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 23:57, September 26, 2011 Re:The Blog It had been first deleted due to having a link to an inappropriate wiki, then deleted for having been remade after deletion. Wuher MosEisley 21:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've been busy elsewhere in Wikia. I've been working very hard on my wiki trying to get it back on its feet.Thanks Superdadsuper Biblicalapedia Administrator User Talk:Superdadsuper 15:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I just now remembered this song lol http://youtu.be/5tCPxXW_9qI?t=1m56s Devis Abeloth Fraint (Trooper "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo. I mean I guess... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRC4Vk6kisY title says alll i got... Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) 10:39, August 17, 2013 (UTC) LOL Nice profile pic. Hola Have you seen the movie "Batman: Dark Knight"? Mando'a Ace (talk) 22:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) No offense No offense, but I think tah tAce is more the Joker than you, and that I am less Scare Crow than Reed. Scare Crow (talk) 01:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I didn't like your profile music so I'm complaing about it on your talk page lol. X͓̯͓̝̲̭͉̂̓͂̑́̾.À̪̻̱͎̰͎̌̏̓̈́ͣ͌.N̞̱̻̼̣̳͔̝͆̔.À̱̤͎͎̟̫̱̟ͦ̂͑̎ͦ̄. 19:29, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Guild on SWTOR Hey Price. Could you get on your Jacenslarwalker character on SWTOR and make me guild leader? Apparently I'm no longer leader of the guild because I was inactive for too long. Thanks. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 15:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) SM wiki Price,can u help us to edit the S.M. wiki plz?Jarjarkine (talk) 02:16, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Dont get mad its just an error but we still have to talk so come on the S.M. chat now and i unbann you Jarjarkine (talk) 15:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Photo How did u get that photo and I dont care if uploaded and u can add it to the page just not as the profile picture Oh Ok, like I said u can put in my page Swift Beamer (Cpt. Swift) if u want Movie Bro, talk to me about your great gash story or whatever. If your gonna throw me in it I want you to do it right, contact me whenever. MirtaGevFett (talk) 02:32, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: 8th Boi I havent been on Zeno in a while but idk if im gettin on IRC, but im done with that zeno place. Re: Nova Sockpuppeting I have indeed noticed this for quite some time now. However, her previous account was blocked for intimidating behavior in the comments and on her page. She seems to use this one only for chat, and so far it has not presented a problem. Should she carry her previous behavior over to chat, then action will be taken. Bane7670 (talk) 19:49, May 22, 2014 (UTC) *I'm not entirely sure this qualifies, since she was blocked from editing previously, not for her actions on chat. Bane7670 (talk) 15:42, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Behavior I've noticed you and Raiden have been making fun of other users' squads/guilds in Chat. Please keep our Code of Conduct in mind and show equal respect to all users and their affiliates. This includes, but is not limited to: not making jokes about their groups and/or group members. Failure to do so will result in banishment from Chat and possibly being blocked. Bane7670 (talk) 16:22, July 27, 2014 (UTC) so price... is tht really u whos doing this to borsk? -lexitano cute Could u plz answer my question in pm plz? Srry to bug u. -Lexi Price I need to talk to u about something. Ik about something from u. -LexiTano Cute